


i am not who you are

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood mentioned, Crime, Fighting, Friendship, Guns, Implied Murder, M/M, and award for best acting goes to kim seungmin in the last scene of the fic, but god damn, enjoy i guess, friends to arch nemsis, howvere his are more dark than normal, i hope the prompter won't hate me, i would like to say to not apply real world logics/morals onto this, jeongin has dark secrets but who doest, jeongin is a serial killer basically, jeongin is a weird person, lets say its some made up world, seungmin is also a weird person, seungmin knew that jeongin was weird, seungmin uses they/them pronouns, the story takes a very weird turn, where everything sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: jeongin doesn't mind showing seungmin his gruesome secret he has hidden in the box under his bed.after all, the two of them are such good friends, so there's no way seungmin would call the police on him... right?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	i am not who you are

**Author's Note:**

> !! PROMPT: #0031 !!
> 
> !! NOT BETA READ/VERIFIED. AT LEAST NOT YET !!
> 
> as the tags said, please don't apply real world logic/morals onto this fic, as it might not make sense. the world they are part of is weirder. thanks.
> 
> seungmin uses they/them pronouns. please refer to them as such in the comments.
> 
> other than that enjoy :D

“what do you think gives you power? is it your secret? is it the fact that we’re friends? if respect is the only thing protecting you from a knife in the back… respect is nothing, right?”

those were some words jeongin never imagined he would hear, ever. but it was fair to assume that he never even knew what to expect when he planned what he planned. it was a turn of situation he never knew he would encounter, but that made everything more interesting, you know? he wasn’t as shocked, as he was intrigued. it was a total new experience for him and he was quite enjoying himself.

but would that last as long as he thought? or was everything not going his way and he wasn’t aware of that?

to estabilish such a thing, one must go back and recall everything that led up until that moment. every clue. every hint. every bit that could tell someone if between the two, there was going to be an unexpected winner, besides what the fate pointed at that whole time.

and even if you were going back to analyse everything to that point in time, was it going to be enough? would it uncover things that could potentially help any of the two? was it worth it? would it give it meaning? to the whole situation?

that was up for every other person and their thoughts on whatever was going on.

✠

jeongin would be called an ‘interesting’ person by anyone who encountered him, not because he exhibited any kind of worrying behaviour or anything like that. jeongin was nice and down to help anyone who asked him. but everyone who entered in any remotely close contact with him could agree that his aura was different from any other person’s for some reason. there was something about it, but no one could ever tell if it was good or not. no one could tell if he had any hidden secrets. but such a small detail didn’t stop people to befriend him or become his acquaintance. at some point, everyone stopped caring.

besides one person, but they would have never admitted to it. why, would you ask? because that person was jeongin’s closest friend and yet, everything felt like they were so far away from knowing the real jeongin. and they were right. despite being best friends, there was a wall between the two of them. one that jeongin estabilished since day one of their friendship and it never crumbled down and it felt like it never would.

however, jeongin failed in one thing regarding that wall: hide it properly. because at the end of the day, his best friend was more than aware of it. and why wouldn’t they try to break it down if it wasn’t actually invisible?

it all counted for the future. because the day when jeongin was going to make it crumble himself was closer than what his best friend thought.

and perhaps, seungmin actually was not as prepared as he thought he was. but the reason for that was actually simple. seungmin never exactly knew what to expect in the first place, because no one could see something like that coming. and while a person’s mind could go places while trying to decode what someone else might be up to, their assumptions never quite aligned with the truth. it was meant to have a shock effect, at the end of the day. the surprise factor was usually the last thing someone would take in account, no matter how much worse things they could imagine.

because that just couldn’t be it, you know? even if you made sure to explore all the dark pits of one’s mind, you would still not be convinced that the thing that you were looking for was between that stuff. that stuff that was settling a feeling of doubt and made a tingling sensation of fear to creep into an individual’s heart.

with all of that in the account, seungmin still decided that there could be nothing wrong than the extent the human’s imagination could go. and god, were they wrong all that time? of course they were, as one would be, when their guard would fall to the floor as they tell themselves that nothing could be worse.

it always can be worse, always. and that’s the policy everyone should have lived by. it was taking it all in or yet nothing.

and all started with a simple sentence during that one fateful day. one sentence that was about to mess up seungmin’s life once and for all. but also compromise jeongin’s train of thought, based on the several consequences that his decision could lead to, depending on the side effects that he would cause on seungmin.

it was a game of dominos, but you never knew which row was going to fall apart. the sense of mystery, the undoubting feeling of something breaking between them. the idea that it could go in the total opposite way of what jeongin hoped, that settled a weird setting in his and seungmin’s friendship. but it was a risk he already decided to take upon. so just bring it on.

“we’re friends, right, seungmin?” jeongin suddenly asked, as they were lying down on a blanket which was placed on some grass in the middle of a park near their neighbourhood. seungmin had no idea where that could lead, so they just looked over to their supposed best friend. jeongin followed suit and looked over to seungmin, making eye contact with the other.

“yeah, why ask that though?” they raised one eyebrow, as they pondered over the question of what prompted such a ‘questionnaire’. they could only wonder and make up theories in their head, but seungmin could not take a good guess, knowing how jeongin was.

“just a thought, i suppose.” he simply said in a monotone tone as he rolled back, staring at the sky through the leaves of the tree they were lying under. “you know, people always call me weird and maybe you thought it too, but you never made it clear to me that you looked at me and immediately said that to yourself. and while i know a handful of things about you, i feel like i never let you get to know me properly.”

“that’s very sudden, though? i mean, there is something more to this, isn’t it, jeongin?” seungmin’s tone was arguably accusatory to some extent, but the younger of the two just closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and then exhaling, looking for the right words. 

“i need to show you something. something dear to me, i would even go as far as deem it incredibly important.” jeongin opened his eyes and then stood up, still looking at the little patches of sky he could find while the wind was blwoing through the leaves of the tree. “but not yet, are you willing to wait for me?”

seungmin frowned and also stood up, their gaze never leaving the boy. they couldn’t say that they were afraid. not anymore, but the overload of sincerity coming from their friend was not to be trusted. it seemed inaproppiate, not like him. seungmin thought there was something more to his words than what he let drip from his tone, expressions and body language.

“when am i not?” they answered with a question and they could notice how that took jeongin by surprise. it was surely not something they expected and maybe that was what let him know there was something more between the two of them than a weak thread of friendship they called important.

it was weird. indeed weird. jeongin could never imagine himself in such a position, doubting himself, but all of that just made it more entertaining… right? right?

competition. that was the word he was looking for and he could still not grasp why. after years of engaging in a friendship with someone who was the only one who didn’t doubt him, per se… why was that between them? from the start and all the way up. why?

jeongin couldn’t fully understand. but something was telling him that seungmin couldn’t fully understand themselves either. 

some days passed by, ever since the younger asked the other the questions. things felt… quite strange between them, but that was not going to stop jeongin from finally trusting seungmin with his deepest secret. maybe it would become his biggest regret. maybe it would become seungmin’s biggest nightmare. the lines were blurry where a thrid option could come into the play. jeongin didn’t really think about it, due to several reasons.

maybe he should have done that, but it was too late. he couldn’t go back and re-consider his decisions. he was going to accept the consequences. because there was no turning back.

“have you ever wondered… why do other people find me weird?” it was a weird way to start the conversation, but it was better than nothing. and that was the best he could do at that given moment. seungmin just had to deal with it. as they always did, anyway.

“plenty of times, but i guess i can get why.” they started talking, never moving their gaze to any other spot. they were maintaining the eye contact and that was low-key making jeongin uneasy. not for the reasons one would think, though. “they have described you as someone with a specific type of aura. a dark one, at that.” seungmin explained themselves. it made sense, but he hoped his friend would give their own reasons.

“you never got the same kind of vibe, then?” jeongin asked the next question, a bit of tension rising in the air. that was what he was waiting for. he was holding back a grin. the grim atmosphere his room was giving was enough already to probably give seungmin a few creeps under their skin. jeongin was well aware of that and of the impact his questions had. he just never expected the process to be… slow.

“i always did.” those three words… did not only heightened the strange atmosphere they had going on, but it also erased any confidence jeongin had prior to that answer. if he wanted to smirk a while back, now he was full on frowning. he couldn’t understand.

“then why?”

“wouldn’t you want to know?” seungmin asked, letting out a light hearted laugh. “i could ask you similar questions and you wouldn’t have an answer to them, would you? because you never thought about them in depth.”

“what is that supposed to mean?” the younger went back to his monotone voice and stern face, analysing seungmin’s reactions and body language, but barely finding anything odd to them both.

“some people don’t ask themselves why and what when they do certain things, jeongin. the same why you didn’t ask yourself why you let me befriend you, right? what’s the point to the questions if they don’t even mean nothing to you in the end? if they were important to what you want to show me, you wouldn’t mind just going straight to the point, right? what is holding you back, though?”

jeongin blinked. once. twice. thrice. in confusion and yet, most importantly, in shock. why was he shocked? due to admiration? due to considering seungmin foolish to some extent? due to giving them credit for being right? whichever it was, it might have hit way too close to home for jeongin’s liking. and if that wasn’t clear enough since his eyes darkened upon hearing all of that, one could pick it up on how the mood shifted in the room.

“you know? you might be right… there’s no point in doing all of this. but what you suspect is wrong. it’s not me being careful. it’s not me being taken aback or hesitating. it’s me, making sure you can handle whatever will come your way.”

“let time tell that.” seungmin simply replied and gave jeongin a sheepish smile. it would be only fair to assume that they were purposely trying to get on jeongin’s nerves for some reason.

“right. shall we get into it, then?”

“whenever you’re ready.” they answered, nodding.

as soon as he got the confirmation, time felt like it started to get in a slow motion type of vibe. seconds were getting longer. minutes passing by felt like hours. and hours looked harder to achieve on the clock. it was all tik tok tik tok and yet, not one long enough amount of time passed by. it was told that time flew past people fast. but why was it so hard to see those effects in such situations? it made no sense.

jeongin straightened his back and he broke the soul consuming eye contact the both of them had, as he focused his attention towards his bed. more exactly towards what was under it. he moved in such a way that he was closer to the piece of furniture and slowly but surely, reached with his hand under it, looking for something specific.

jeongin knew what he was looking for, after all it was one of his most prized possessions. it would be only fair to make sure it’s always where it was supposed to be. but why was he so hesitant to take it out? no, not hesitant. scared? not that one either… he had no idea what was coming between him and what he planned for such a long time.

seungmin could feel that, but they were not prepared, as they thought they would be. saying words and showing yourself as if you are aware of what was going on was one thing. but actually expecting the exact same thing was another. and seungmin couldn’t stress enough the fact that maybe they should have been the one to actually take a step back in all of that and take a breather. making jeongin think they knew more than they should was only going to come back and bite them in the ass at some point.

jeongin finally felt the surface of the box. it was fake leather, but high quality fake leather. it was not too big or too small. it was a medium sized box. but a medium sized box that was hiding so many secrets. way too many secrets for one normal human’s liking. but could seungmin be deemed a normal human being? after everything that was told up until then?

jeongin would probably say no.

after taking the box in his hands and coming back to the place where he last sat on, in front of seungmin, with enough space between them to fit the piece of metal, embraced by the fake leather. it had a lock, a tiny one that needed a tiny key and it was a key that jeongin always had on him. he was wearing it as a necklace. people always asked him about it, but he always brushed it off as just an accessory. so it wasn’t just that, at the end of the day. it made sense.

“go on, show me the secret. we’re here, no need to drag it more than that.” seungmin told jeongin, but did not dare to touch the box. even if they were curious and wanted to confirm their suspicions, they were not going to go out of their way to find out things themselves. but they still wabted to put pressure on jeongin’s shoulders, that way things were going to perhaps have different ouctome to some extent. or at least that’s what seungmin hoped for.

the younger took his necklace and held the key, unlocking the box with a soft click sound. there was no tunring back and they both knew that. jeongin let out a quiet sigh, which seungmin still picked up nonetheless. they were too close for them to not do that, anyway. he slowly opened the box and he then started holding the box with just one hand, the other one using it to take whatever was in it.

a lot of scenarios were going through seungmin’s head as they were trying to figure out what could fit in there. but once jeongin held the gun so they can both see it, the older had a feeling that it was not just that.

“i suppose you know what this is. but that's not all.” he said and placed the gun somewhere only he could reach it. smart move on his part. he then took out some bullets that did not seem new. “whenever i shoot someone, i also take the bullet back as a reward.” he simply told seungmin, as they made eye contact. the previous tension was slowly coming back, but that time, jeongin was on the winning side regarding that. the other did not have to make any expressions or change the spark in their eyes to let jeongin know what was going on through their head.

“why go the extra mile for a reward?” seungmin simply asked as neither their stance or tone in voice changed.

“to remember their face begging me to not do it. and their pleadings that it would not advantage me in doing such a thing. that i will remain with them in my conscience. and that happened, but not in the way they expected.” jeongin let out a dry laugh, taking one more thing from the box which looked like a knife, with which, seungmin assumed, he was taking back the bullets to some extent.

“why would you do that, though? with what does it benefit you?”

“there is a saying, seungmin. by the last person who i told this to and tried to betray me. it was never meant to be for them. some people die. by natural causes or by other human’s hands. for a few of those people it happened that the person who took their life was me. but if you want the unorthodox answer… it gives me reasons of joy, nothing else could do.”

seungmin did not say a thing. perhaps they were taken aback. scared. fearful. all of those, but were they really? maybe they were intrigued and curious, even if that kind of information was meant to make you run and ask for help regarding it. but jeongin did say that the last person who did that did not end well in jeongin’s books and neither physically.

asking for help and trying to get jeongin looked into was the worst thing one could do at that very moment. seungmin was aware of that, but what were they even meant to do? yes, they did not express any kind of concern up until then, but their mind surely was filled with worries and how to handle that situation. but unbeknowst to jeongin, those voices were actually the smaller ones in seungmin’s head at that very moment.

“and you told me all of this… for what?”

“because we’re friends, aren’t we seungmin? despite everyone never getting close to me as you did, you still decided to intrude somewhere where it was not your place. you were curious. you were looking for something that could perhaps spice up your life, weren’t you? you knew i’m not good news and yet, here are you, daring to ask why did i tell you this? is this what you were looking for? is it, seungmin?”

and just like that, jeongin’s wall finally tore itself apart, crumbling quickly and falling to the ground, letting seungmin see the devil they were dealing with all that time. one would probably get scared at that, but seungmin expected it. they saw it coming from miles away. they always did. and perhaps that was what made jeongin act angry in the heat of the moment. seungmin was aware of the danger they could get into, but what they needed to do is to get themselves out of that smoothly.

“and what do you expect me to do, jeongin? huh? last time you did this, you got betrayed and had to kill off your only fucking friend. are you going to do the same in the rush of the moment and on impulse? do you want me to tell you that my father will hear about this? and don’t pretend you don’t know that my dad works in the police force. you also knew what you were getting into, you’re wrapped around my middle finger as much as i am wrapped around yours. it’s not a win-win situation and neither a lose-lose one.”

the younger was suddenly taken aback by his friend’s words. yes, they were right, but jeongin did underestimate that seungmin could definitely bite back in the way he was usually doing it as well. it made things harder to deal with, but that was not emant to make jeongin chicken away, so why was he losing his confidence out of nowhere? was he really afraid of that kind of empty words? he knew the older would never rat him out. never.

or would they?

“i guess it’s a game of who does the first step without consequences, then.” the younger siply siad and put all the things back in the box, locking it faster than he ever opened it and pushing it under the bed. “let’s see where all of this leads you, kim seungmin.” jeongin almost spat out the last few words, already feeling how his hatred towards his ‘friend was slowly growing. the third outcome. the unexpected one. you had the good, the bad and the ugly. and jeongin was not fond of the ugly, the one he got.

“i say you watch your fucking back, yang jeongin.” seungmin simply answered and got up, staring down at the younger. they frowned and let out a bitter chuckle. “don’t pretend i’m the only one who fucking needs to be afraid.” the older pointed out in a stern voice and without any other words, they left jeongin’s room, almost slamming it after them. the other could hear them making their way down the stairs, loudly and he was sure in a confident way that they would win all of that as well. only in their dreams, perhaps. or jeongin hoped so.

✠

seungmin opened the door carefully, looking around through the creek they formed. everything seemed normal. one would probably say that it was not a good idea that they came here. and maybe that someone would be completely right but that did not stop seungmin in the slightest. of course, it was worth mentioning that they came prepared. perhaps… more prepared than their ‘lovely’ best friend would wish for. but it was something they thought it was necessary. seungmin could never guess what that encounter could have turned into. the saying always said better safe than sorry. so be it.

after securing the area by looking around and making sure they did not pick up any weird sound from inside, seungmin proceeded to open the door fully and enter the abandoned house, quietly and slowly closing it behind them. they were doing that… just in case he could secure their own self by running away, but it seemed like jeongin planned better than just that. and they should not have been amazed by all that, but again.

better safe than sorry when it came to jeongin.

in the end, seungmin had no idea why they were there. why they even accepted to meet with him. why they opened his text message. they could have just ignored it and taken a safe bet by turning jeongin to his dad, but he had no concrete evidence so that would have been hard to some extent nonetheless. seungmin felt a sigh in their throat, but they did not want to let it out.

they felt… pried on. like that house had eyes and ears they were not aware of. and maybe their intuition was right and maybe they should have taken the chance to back out of that, but it was too late and seungmin was way too determined to let their supposed best friend get away with whatever they were planning regarding them.

“i’m surprised you decided to show up.” a voice came from what seungmin suspected was the upstairs. their whole body tensed up even more and they made sure that their hands were near what they took with them to protect themselves. “expected that you would chicken out at the last moment and yet…” jeongin continued talking and slowly made their way downstairs, as every stair creeked under his weight. the house was old as time and barely standing, it was no wonder people considered it dangerous and even ‘haunted’ as every bit of it made sounds.

“i could not just let you have all the fun, could i? and let’s say that maybe… just maybe, i am interested in what you have to say. in whichever way that might be, yang jeongin.” seungmin answered, fixing jeongin’s gaze and keeping the eye contact even when the younger got way too close to them.

“glad to know that you are so on board with what is going to happen. and we’re back on last names? already? come on minnie, show me some empathy.” jeongin mocked them and let out a laugh.

rascal, seungmin thought and just rolled their eyes.

“whatever. what do you want to do or say? i don’t have all day to spend here. i have other things to do, asyou might as well.”

“that is wrong, my friend. i made my schedule clear only for you. but that is not what matters right now, so what if we calm down a bit and we go take a walk in the woods. or do you not trust me? i mean, i haven’t done anything to you, as far as i’m concerned.” jeongin took a strand of seungmin’s hair between hsi fingers and looked deeply in their eyes, as if they were looking for clues deep within seungmin’s soul of what the older felt in that moment.

he was searching for fear. hatred. sadness. any kind of bad emotions that could possibly help him in taking action towards seungmin. but all he found was numbness. and a lot of it. the older did not let anything else be shown through their eyes, stance, expression or actions. it was a bummer for jeongin, but that did not mean those feeling were not going to be there later.

“okay. let’s go take that walk, then.” seungmin simply said and then slapped jeongin’s hand away from their hair and taking some steps back. “after you, sir. please, be my guest. since you were the one to even suggest the wlak in the first place.”

“you have so little faith in me, minnie.” the younger pouted and then let out a bitter laugh, but he did comply in opening the door and walking outside first. seungmin followed suit and closed the door behind them. they had no idea what would happen in the forest, but they were ready to face jeongin in his worst state if that was what he wanted.

nothing was scaring seungmin anymore. and jeongin should probably have been scared by that kind of glow up. but only time would tell, though.

the two started walking towards the forest next to the house, witnessing the fact that the sun was already going down. but it made sense, because the day was getting shorter and shorter. that was a sign that maybe seungmin should not have come there during those conditions, but now it was too late and if they were to run away at that very moment, they would not be able to react successfully to whatever jeongin could pull out of his sleeve.

the older fought back a frown, trying to ignore the red flags at hand. they were going to be fine, no matter what the younger was going to pull off. they had faith in that idea, for a couple of reasons. and maybe they both were more concerning than what seungmin hoped for, but it was the truth and they couldn’t just sweep it under the rug. but that was worthy for later, rather than in that very moment.

as they advanced towards the forest, they were walking right next to each other and seungmin suddenly stopped, letting jeongin make a few extra steps.

“do you have any planned route?” the older suddenly asked and made jeongin turn around, raising an eyebrow at the question thrown to him out of nowhere.

“as a matter of fact, i do.” he answered, short sighting the question and he realised he made a mistake right then and there by saying a concise ‘yes’.

“that’s exactly where we are not going to go, then.” seungmin firmly said and started walking again, taking any other path within the forest, hoping it was not the one jeongin prepared. they could feel the younger kind of fuming behind them, but it had to be done and that just showed that jeongin did not have pure intentions.

but when they did not hear the other following suit, they turned around to tell him that they did not have time to waste, again. but once faced with jeongin’s posture, expression and having a gun pointed at them, things immediately changed. he did not care about where they were anymore.

“kind of early to threaten me with detah, don’t you think?” seungmin spoke up, as their eyes darkened, their whole body relaxing, since they knew that if they made any unnecessary moves, they would probably see the short end of the stick way too early for their liking. they had to get some more time by talking with jeongin and it was not like seungmin did not have a speech prepared already, anyway.

“what do you think gives you power? is it your secret? is it the fact that we’re friends? if respect is the only thing protecting you from a knife in the back… respect is nothing, right?”

those were some words jeongin never imagined he would hear, ever. but it was fair to assume that he never even knew what to expect when he planned what he planned. it was a turn of situation he never knew he would encounter, but that made everything more interesting, you know? he wasn’t as shocked, as he was intrigued. it was a total new experience for him and he was quite enjoying himself.

but would that last as long as he thought? or was everything not going his way and he wasn’t aware of that?

to estabilish such a thing, one must go back and recall everything that led up until that moment. every clue. every hint. every bit that could tell someone if between the two, there was going to be an unexpected winner, besides what the fate pointed at that whole time.

and even if you were going back to analyse everything to that point in time, was it going to be enough? would it uncover things that could potentially help any of the two? was it worth it? would it give it meaning? to the whole situation?

that was up for every other person and their thoughts on whatever was going on.

but it just hit jeongin fully, finally. seungmin was not like his other targets and they would never be the same. seungmin had something in them that made it harder to proceed, therefore giving jeongin a hard time even trying to pull through with their actual plan. it all made sense.

the older had the same rooted, awful feelings he had all along. they just did not show it the way jeongin did and because of that, now the younger started to have even more doubts. piecing the information together, he shouldnt not have been surprised, but faced with the uninevitable fact was something he did not expect to take a toll on him.

they were so similar and yet so different. the thing that jeongin built the friendship for did not exist anymore. it was over. he let seungmin get close to him, thinking they would end being allies. but their hearts were in distinct places. after alll… maybe everything was never meant to be.

“cat got your tongue?” seungmin suddenly asked, seeing that jeongin was not saying anything. the light of the sun made everything kind of hard to see, but seungmin still had their gaze fixed on their ‘friend’ and their weapon. the younger frowned and lowered the gun.

“why did you even come here?” was everything jeongin asked. he had so many bad emotions mixed that were showing through his expression. he had to understand. what ulterior motives did seungmin have that he had no clue about? did he really know seungmin all that time? or did he just brush off things that spoke way too loud for his liking?

“because if i die, you will also go down with me.”

upon hearing that, without a second thought, jeongin raised the gun again and shot it. seungmin got away from the radius and then threw themselves onto jeongin, trying to take the gun or make it fly far away from him. the gun was fired more times as they were fighting over it, but gladly, not in the face of anyone else, but rather the sky. seungmin had no idea if anyone was hearing the commotion and it was not like it mattered, but what they said.

they meant every bit of it.

when seen with an opportunity, the older hit jeongin in the head with their own with a lot of impact, making jeongin dizzy and stumble back a few steps. seungmin succesfully took his gun and then hit the younger in the head with it, making him lose his balance, giving them the opportunity to restrain them to the ground with their own body and with the gun pointed at their head.

“how does it feel to have your own medicine applied onto you, hm, yang jeongin?”

and it was not nice, it really was not. jeongin had to learn that the hard way, as he was still trying to make his eyes focus on a spot and realise what just happened. he did not expect seungmin to be able to fight back and especially not get him like that. he, once again, misjedged seungmin and the way they carried themselves.

even in such a moment, jeongin could not figure out seungmin’s motives and what made him so driven. it made no sense and yet, so much sense at the same time. so similar and yet so different. they were like two drops of water, but jeongin was rain, reckless and only focused on what he felt and wanted.

seungmin was crystal clear, but could also hide soemthing worse than one could imagine. and maybe the rain droplet was better than the crystal clear one. maybe the former was not as bad as one could paint it to be. but at the same time, the crystal clear one never showed any signs that could incriminate them of doing the things the first did.

he took his time answering seungmin’s question, but as he was finally ready to give a proper answer, he heard faint siren noises coming towards where they were. so all of that… was just an elaborate plan.

“you realise you are just replacing one tyrant with another, right?” jeongin suddenly spoke up. “don’t you see what’s happening here, seungmin? don’t you see history repeating itself?”

“i am not who you are.”

“but you are. in your own way, but you are.” jeongin could feel the blodd boiling within seungmin’s veins at that statement. but he felt like his point was going to be proven right. seungmin got off of top of him and stood up, the faint noises of the sirens getting closer and closer.

the older forcefully made jeongin stand up, making him stumble for a bit and out of nowhere, they cocked the gun and shoot themselves in the leg, proceeding to throw the firearm in jeongin’s arms, before he fell to the ground. jeongin had no time to react, as the sirens were right next to them and the cops were getting out of the car, coming towards them.

“you’re done for, yang jeongin.” seungmin said with a grin on their face, as they were forcing tears to come out and roll down their cheeks. he then immediately changed his expression in a pained one, crumbling to the floor as they held onto their injured leg.

the police officers saw jeongin hold the firegun and blood spreading on the ground from seungmin’s wound. the outcome that happened could be just one in their minds, depsite it not being the accurate one.

“yang jeongin, you’re under arrest for attempted murder on kim seungmin.” the younger dropped the gun as he was getting handcuffed and he saw the older smirk at him one more time, before he went back to pretending that they were in pain.

everything went just how seungmin wanted. and why? just beacuse jeongin felt remorse for his actions once in his life.

the words ‘because if i die, you will also go down with me’ kept going around in his mind as he was being taken away from the scene. they meant it. and the death did not have to be properly. it was the death of their nice persona and the death of jeongin’s former life.

he thought seungmin was not capable, but he misread everything all along. and now he was sitting in a police car, being taken away for something he did not do, but still paying for what he did wrong so far, no matter the form of the sentence.

so similar and yet so different.


End file.
